Love Forever
by Becca9501
Summary: What If Bella and Edward Got Married And Had 3 babies This Is What Happends
1. The Wedding

___BPOV_

___Chapter1. The Wedding _

___-I was sat at the Cullen house getting my hair done by Alice while rose was doing my makeup and getting my dress today is the day I'm marrying Edward who would have thought I would not have and I'm getting nervous now waiting.-_

___Alice: Omg bells you look great _

___Bella: Really _

___Alice: Yea really Edward would have a heart attack if he had one_

___-I got in to my dress that was straight at the top with diamonds along it and then at the bottom it does a ball gown effect and puff out and I has white flat shoes.-_

___The music started and my dad Charlie was waiting for me _

___Charlie: That is us kid you ready?_

___Bella: Ready as ill ever be_

___-We walked down the aisle all I could see is Edward his eyes lit up as he saw me when I got there he said-_

___Edward: You look fantastic my love _

___Bella: Thank you Edward you look very handsome yourself -I giggled- _

___Priest: Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to marry Edward Antony Marsen Cullen and Isabella Maria Cullen as lawfully man and wife. Edward your vows?_

___Edward: The first time I saw you it was like my whole world went upside down and I just had to talk to you then I did and I could not stay away anymore then I realised that id fallen for you and I just had to marry you and I swear that from this day on my life that I will take care of you I will cherish you and love you. – Puts the ring on my finger-_

___Priest: Bella your vows _

___Bella: Edward the first time I saw you I could not look away when Jessica said that you did not like anyone and would not like me I had to make you notice me then when you did see me I had to make you mine then I did I will cherish you and love you till the day I die and after. – I put the ring on Edwards's finger –_

___Priest: Now I pronounce you husband and wife Edward you may kiss the bride _

___-Then Edward kissed- _

___- Me and Edward walked down the aisle as man and wife and everyone clapped as we walked down to the aisle. -_


	2. The Reception

_BPOV_

_Chapter 2. The Reception_

_-As Edward and I walk in the reception it looked amazing-_

___Bella: this is beautiful I can't thank you enough Alice_

___Alice: well I do what I can _

___Dj: first dance for the bride and groom _

___-Me and Edward started dancing to our song by Taylor swift-_

___Edward: so you having fun honey?_

___Bella: yeah I am so much _

___-Edward and I danced to the doors then we went out when our song finished-_

___Bella: what are we doing out here were missing our reception _

___Edward: well I have a surprise for you just stay here okay –he then kissed me and went back inside-_

___Jacob: hey beautiful _

___Bella: omg Jacob –then I hugged him-_

___-We danced for a while then we talked and then Edward comes back-_

___Edward: come on honey _

___Jacob: she doesn't have to if doesn't want to leach _

___Edward: well she does because it's our wedding mutt_

___Bella: okay that's it Edward come on lets go and Jacob go I don't want any more of the shouting with you and MY HUSHAND and MY FAMILY. _

___-I saw that Jacob flinched every time I said my to the Cullens-_

___Jacob: come on Bella you can't be serious _

___Bella: I am dead serious now leave Jacob _

___Jacob: fine _

___-We walked back in Emmett and jazz came over to see if we were okay-_

___Edward: were fine he left _

___Emmett: well he should have stayed; we would have solved whatever problem he had _

___Edward: its okay Bella solved it _

___Emmett: really did you hit him again _

___-I giggled-_

___Bella: no I just asked him to leave and he went _

___Emmett: well dame _

___-that's when some people come over and I knew was vampires came over to say hi-_

___Tanya: Hello Edward, Emmett and jasper and you must be the new Mrs Cullen_

___Bella: yes that is me and who are you_

___Tanya: I'm Tanya danli were from Alaska you know the Cullens extended family _

___Bella: oh yeah I remember that thanks for coming enjoy the rest of the party_

___-me and Edward cut the cake and feed it to each other then danced some more then Edward tuck off my gather and it landed on Ben and I chucked my boo cay and Angeline caught it at least I know who is getting next married I giggled at that and Edward knew as well because he smiled then at the end we went outside to Edward's car and we said by to our families-_

___Charlie: I'll see you when you come back sweetie _

___Bella: you sure you're going to be okay _

___Charlie: yeah I'll be fine bye sweetie _

___-Then we went to the airport and we went to island Esme and it was beautif____ul- _


	3. The Honeymoon

BPOV

The honeymoon

-A soon as we were in the bedroom Edward set me down on my feet and went to get the luggage-

Edward: okay love do you go do what everything you need to do then well do you part of the deal is that okay

Bella: yeah just let me just freshen up

-I went in the bathroom and freshen up then I put a towel around my body and walk back in to the bedroom and found Edward sat at the edge of the bed only in his boxers I went over and sat on his lap with my legs around his waist and put one of my hands in his hair and said-

Bella: we belong together don't be afraid

-Edward just nodded and started kissing me and ran his tong over me lips I opened my mouth and we joined tongs and I lost the towel then. Edwards mouth came down from mine to my neck and then sucked till I moaned and I did then he went to my tits and sucked and licked and I moaned again then he laid me down and pulled down his boxers and got on top of me I looked, down at his dick and it looked huge and I wounded if it would fit he must of seen me eyeing it because he starting getting a smug smile and said-

Edward: it's okay love

Bella: it's huge are you sure it will fit

Edward: it will fit I'm sure but are you

Bella: I'm sure

-Then Edward started sliding in and I felt the bar that stopped and he looked at me to see if I was okay I nodded for him to keep going and he did and it hurt like mad I cried a little but, then I felt something pleasure and I started moaning and that got Edward moaning in my ear and we kept moving-

Bella: Ohh Edward don't stop

Edward: I won't stop –he went in more and I felt him hit the spot and I cried out-

Bella: OHHHH EDWARD THATS IT FUCK ME OHH BABY –then I came at the same time he did-

Edward: YES BABY YOUR MINE –he growled in my ear as we came together-

-The next day I woke up and the sun was high in the sky so all me and Edward spent the day at the beach making love or swimming then we went in to get something for me to eat.

It's been a month since we came to island Esme and we have swimming with the fish on the reef and gone hiking as well as just been together in the house-

-I started to feel sick then when just finished eating I ran to the bathroom and throw up then I started to think it was on but then I started to think again because I was meant to have come on 5 days ago and I'm still not so I went to my holiday bag Alice packet for me and found a pregnancy test and ran to the bathroom its lucky that Edward is out hunting, or he would be banging on that door to see if I am okay. I did the test and after 10 mins I looked and it said pregnant and I felt the tears fill, my eyes then I smiled because I could have a baby with Edward I put my hand on my tummy-

2 hours

-Edward came back and I went and got the pregnancy test to show him he must have seen the smile because he asked-

Edward: hey baby what is up with that smile

Bella: I have to show you something I don't know if you will like it

-Bella showed him the test and his eyes got very big and tuck the test and looked propaoly and a smile broke out and he hugged her then pulled back-

Edward: we have to go home and get you checked out honey we have to check the baby we have to call ahead –as he walked he talked on the phone I packed for us-

-We got the airplane when we got back to forks we got Edwards car and went back to the Cullen house-


	4. The Babies

BPOV

Chapter 4 The babies

-We got back to the Cullen house it still looks the same but just got a banner on the outside saying welcome home Edward and Bella then when we got inside and the Cullen clan was all there all smiles we got hugs and from Esme we got a kiss each then a look from Carlisle saying that he hadn't told the family yet then Alice ran up and looked upset and said-

Alice: I am so sorry I didn't tell you it just wasn't my place you had to fine out on your own

Bella: you knew can't believe you didn't say a think and that you could keep it from Edward

Alice: I know I'm sorry

-Then I felt something move in me and I knew it was the baby and I looked at Edward he must have sensed something because he was at my side in a min I just smiled-

Carlisle: come on Bella, Edward let's get you checked shall we

-me and Edward walked to his home office I sat down on the bed then lifted my shirt and you could see a little baby bump and Edward saw it and put a hand on it and rubbed I loved that I smiled at him. Then Carlisle put some very cold green gel on it and then he turned on the monitor on a picture came up and there we whooshing sound went around the room then Carlisle got a very big smile that got me a bit more exited then he said-

Carlisle: it looks like we are going to have to put 3 more rooms in your house

Edward: really like there are 3 babies in there

Carlisle: yes that is what I am saying

-I looked at them then I squealed and started bouncing they looked at me I started gigging them I started rubbing my belly and talking to it-

Bella: I will never let everything happen to you I will never let them wolves anywhere near you cause if you are anything like your daddy you will growl yourself and wont to kill them which is not good okay because they are my friends

Edward: okay honey we have to go tell the rest of the family I won't let them upset you okay

-I just nodded and Edward helped me off the bed as we walked down the stairs that lead to the living room and as soon as we were in there Alice smiled and Rosalie scowled at me then the rest said hi and Edward said we have to talk then we went to the table were they talk at the head was Carlisle then Esme next to him and next to her was Rosalie behind her was Emmett then jasper next to him in front of him was Alice them me she was holding my hand Edward was at the back of me holding me in his lap-

Rosalie: so what is going on?

Edward: okay so everyone Bella is pregnant

Rosalie: WHAT NO WAY

-she stood up and glared at me like she was going to hit me I got scared and started crying everyone must of seen because Edward was in front of me in a crouch in a second then Emmett in front of Rosalie as she was still glaring at me then there was a –

Carlisle: EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW YOU ARE SCAREING BELLA AND IF SHE GETS ANYMORE STRESSED SHE WILL BLACK OUT AND SHE WILL LOSE ONE OF HER BABY AND START ACTING LIKE A FAMILY AND NOT MONSTERS

-everyone looked at me and Edward had me in his arms in a second saying things to calm me down and it worked then I started feel hungry from all the crying so I said to Edward-

Bella: Babe can you do me a big favor

Edward: and what is that honey

-Everyone was watching us then-

Bella: can you get me a cheese pizza with peanut butter and marshmallows

Edward: err Bella but sure anything for you and our 3 babies.

Rosalie: your babies like hell they are

Edward: they are mine because the only person to pop her cherry was me and then we were together all the rest of time so you can go find something else to moan about because they are mine

-Rosalie went off and with Emmett behind her and I felt sad for her then Edward got me my food and drink of strawberry milkshake and I ate it then I went to sleep in Edward arms with his hand on my belly-


	5. The Birth

BPOV

Chapter 5 the birth

-it's been 3 weeks since we got back home and I look like full term and Edward loves it he can't keep his hands off and off my boobs I think I'm going to breast feed them and I found out I'm having two boys and one girl Edwards baby girl I can't wait I'm sitting in the living room with Esme and just talking about the colours for the baby's room-

Bella: I think baby pink would be good for the little girl with a white dresser and cot and cretins

Esme: I like that I could be great

Bella: I think for the twin boys dark blue and light blue and with cot and dresser and cretins

Esme: that sounds great when the boys get back with the things we can put them up

Bella: yay

-the boys came back with it all Edward saw me and ran over and started kissing me like mad then he said hey honey and the babies went mad at his voice I said I was okay then he did the baby's bedrooms we were all set now then I felt it I screamed then I heard Edwards voice in the distance-

EPOV

-I heard her scream and ran to her she was in esme's arms I said her name there was no replied I knew she was in labour I laid her down on our bedroom and sent everyone to get ready as I ripped her I smelt her blood I grabbed the first baby then the next and the last one I heard them all cry then I bit Bella like my life depended on it-

Alice: she will be fine come hold your babies Edward you're little ones want you

-I got up and went to were the babies were they had their eyes open the 1st boy looks like me when I was a baby when I was human then the 2nd boy has my eyes and mouth and bellas hair and nose ,then my little girl looks like Bella when she was human and she was very cute when they saw me there little eyes lit up and started reaching when they knew it was me ,then I got the twins from Emmett and Rosalie she looked like she, was about the take one back but give her the look saying they are mine and bellas so back off, then, I got the girl and tuck them to where Bella was as soon as the boys saw her they laid there head on her head and so did the girl did to our family said awe but Rosalie didn't she was jealous I then said the names me and Bella chose as I picked up the 1st on I said

Antony Edward Cullen

Mason Charlie Cullen

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

As I put them back down on their mother I got on the bed to and pulled them close-


	6. the leave

EPOV

Chapter 6 leave

-I have been having a busy 3 days with my babies I have fed them blood and milk and changed them and put them bed with Bella and had to keep them out of harm's way we found out that Antony has the power of fire and that Mason has the power to move things with his mind then Renesmee has the power of water they do all the things together. They are playing right now in our bedroom mason is moving his toys, and then bringing them back and Antony is playing with Renesmee with fire and water its funny to watch because if Antony sets anything on fire she puts it out and asks all smug and he gets all angry and then it happens again then we heard Bella's heart stop and her eyes open and look at the babies and sits up-

JPOV

-I was sat on a rock thinking about Bella again when Sam and the rest of the pack came thought the bush and said-

Sam: we heard from Charlie that Bella is back and that she got a bug from on her honeymoon but we didn't believe it so we are going to the Cullens are you coming.

-I just nodded she was a vampire we got to the Cullens we heard laughter and 3 hearts and we all looked at each other them we heard-

Rosalie: what the hell are you doing here?

Sam: we came to see if you have kept to the treaty now have you

-Then we saw Edward and Bella holding 3 babies and they all looked at us with glares all the Cullens did then we saw fire and water and rocks and-

Bella: Antony and Renesmee and Mason what did mommy tell you about them not to be nasty they are friends

Jacob: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Bella: I'm there mother

Jacob: BUT HOW

Bella: well if you stop shouting I'll tell you just shut up will you I had sex with Edward got pregnant with these then had them and got turned so I can stay with them and Edward does that solve your problem because right now I don't have time to ague I have 3 hungry babies and I need to feed Antony and Mason and Renesmee soon so, hurry up

Jacob: this is not you Bella why would you have them they are demons

-That's when a growl came from Edward and Bella and the face on them looked murderous then she was in front of me in a second–

Bella: YOU BETTER KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT OR ILL SHUT IT FOR YOU! AND DO NOT SAY SHIT ABOUT MY BABIES OR ITS YOU DEATH GOT IT JACOB BLACK

Jacob: yeah

Bella: good

BPOV

-I went back to Edward who was holding my babies I pick up Antony who looked an image of Edward then I picked up mason and I said to them-

Bella: okay babies let's see what Jake wants then mommy will feed you then mommy wants to play with daddy okay good

-I hear Emmett laugh and then I looked to were the wolves were they were looking at the babies as the baby boys protect their sister-

Sam: okay so we came to see if you were a vampire and you are so we give you 3 days to leave or it war

Carlisle: we understand see you next time we meet


	7. the phone call

BPOV

Chapter 7 the phone call

-it's been a year since we have been back to forks I can't see my dad because it's dangerous today is the baby's birthday they are turning 1, Antony and Mason can walk a little and Renesmee can crawl and they can all say Momma and Dada as well as milk and blood Me and Edward are in bed just waiting for them to wake up and shout us-

Antony: MOMMA

Mason: Momma

Renesmee: Daddy

Edward: that us sweetie it's time to get up

-we got up and I went to the boys and Edward went to girls room I went in a saw Antony and Mason standing up and reaching for me when I got them dressed in matching cloths we went down stairs were Edward was feeding Renesmee-

Bella: so is the rest of the family coming today

Edward: yeah they can't wait they haven't seen us since we left

-we haven't seen the family since we left them because Rosalie was acting like a bitch and been all jealous all the time and we had to be a family just me and Edward and the kids we needed a life and the family got it so we moved to Canada-

Bella: I'm sorry we had to leave babe

Edward: no honey it was Rosalie if she would have just stopped we would have stayed but all she wanted was a fight but she will be on her best behaviour.

-we feed the babies and then the door bell went I knew it was the family so I told Edward to get it I cleaned the babies-

Bella: come on Antony honey nana is here but if you don't get cleaned you can't see her and get prizes

Antony: prizes

Mason: truck

Renesmee: dolly

Bella: see

-Picked him up and put he down in the living room and Rosalie was watching them like she always did-

Esme: you have done a great job with them Bella and Edward

Bella: thanks

-That was when the phone rang I passed Renesmee to Edward and kissed him as I ran to the phone-

Bella: hello

Jacob: Bella its Jake we need you to come back home its Charlie he had heartache and is dyeing

-that when I dropped the phone and Edward had me in his arms I stated screaming and sobbing and Edward tuck me back to the sofa and the babies came over-

Antony: Momma My Momma

Marsen: Mommie My mommie

Renesmee: Mummy My mummy

-I picked them up and hugged them everyone asked me who it was and why I'm so upset and Edward stroked my hair-

Bella: it was Jake and he asked me to go home its Charlie he is in the hospital

Edward: oh honey

Bella: and I'm going


	8. the moving on

BPOV

Chapter 8 Moving On

-Me and Edward left the babies with Esme we went to the hospital and I saw Jacob he saw me and ran to me and hugged me-

Bella: hi Jacob

Jacob: hey I only asked you to come he didn't

Bella: I don't go anywhere without Edward

-we went his room he was awake and looked at me at the door and his eyes wide and –

Charlie: bells

Bella: hi daddy – ran over and hugged him-

Charlie: look at you honey you look fantastic Edward hi

Edward: hey Charlie

-we stayed with him for a while then the line for the heart went flat and I ran to Edwards arms we picked us up and ran back to the old Cullen house it was still there we ran to Edward old room and striped out cloths and Edward got on top on me and slammed in to me I moaned out loud I felt him go in more than out again then I turned us around and got on top on him and went faster he moaned my name is was so hot I felt him take one of my tits in his mouth and, bit it I loved it I moaned again we went faster after I came Edward pulled out and slammed in to me from my backside and started playing with my pussy it was so sexy he went so fast I held the banister on the bed for a handle-

Bella: oh yes right there baby

Edward: yes's cum for me NOW

-that's when I came again and we stopped because we're tired we went down the stairs to the living room where we found everyone in there we went in and I saw Antony and mason playing and saw Alice brushing Renesmee's hair as they saw us they started reaching for us renesmee only wanted her daddy thought and Antony only wanted me and Mason wanted the both of us-


	9. The End

BPOV

Chapter 9 The End

I picked up, Antony who's green eyes sparked happily while Edward picked up Renesmee and Mason who cuddled in to his enbrace. I went over and kissed my little girls head who giggled and then stroked Mason's little cheek. I turned to see Rosalie glaring at me while holding Antony and Masons toy, Alice and Esme smiling happily at us and so was the boys. Esme fan over and hugged me

"Bella im so sorry about your dad" she said as she stroked my cheek i nodded and smiled at her,

"Thanks Esme"

We stayed a chatted about how, life has been then the doorbell went Edward stood up with Mason who was sitting with his daddy and when a anwered it I heard a growl so i stood up and pulled my babys to me Renesmee looked scared while Antony looked like, he was brave I could smell and arful smell I pulled my shild around me and my babies as Edward came round with Mason they walked, to me as I pulled them in to my shild. Then I saw Jacob and some of the pack come in to the livingroom, Jacob smirked at me and Edward while Sam glared

"I told you to never come back here Cullens" he sneered at us while Jacob's smirk grew Edward stepted in front on me and the babys

"We just came here to say goodbye to Charlie as Jacob called us because he wonted to say goodbye to Bella then we would be leaving by dawn" Edward growled back scaring Renesmee she reached for her daddy

"Daddy" she cried Seth looked over and her face sofened and tuck a step forward but was stopped by Edward's growl "My Daddy Safe" Edward turned and pulled her in to his arms and kissed her head

"Yeah im okay sweetie how about me, you, mommie and your brothers go home" He asked his little girl who her loved so much Renesmee smiled and nodded. Edward looked at everyone in the room

"We wont see you again Sam. Keep them away from my family" Edward growled as he pointed at Seth who looked sad and then at Jacob who looked like he was about to kill Edward Sam nodded as we left.

*End*

**TEll me what you think i need to know thanks x **


End file.
